


when the world is a menace

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheesy, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sebastian Stan is baby, Sexy Times, Stay at home and save lives bc we in the middle of a pandemic huns x, bc who is angst when we’re living thru what we’re living right now, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I guess one good thing came out of this lockdown, I'm with you so much I've forgotten what it was like to be alone."
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85
Collections: anonymous





	when the world is a menace

The first rays of the morning spring sun teeter their way into the room, dispersing across carpets and bedsheets, cluttered bedside tables and currently across Chris's eye. He lets out a deep sigh which translates itself into a yawn and moves to turn over, except there's a something pound, six-foot, heated blanket sprawled over him. There's a hand up his shirt, another near his head, there's a face smushed into his neck and two legs intertwined with his own. Chris huffs a laugh, Sebastian really is a human octopus in bed, but Chris adores it.

As much as he doesn't want to leave their bed he's got to take a leak, and his muscles need to be stretched and joints to be cracked. He tries to extricate himself, removing his legs first and then works on getting Sebastian's hand out of his shirt. He feels long fingers twitch and tighten before they relax, Chris' heart swells. He slides, not as gracefully as he would've liked, from his position underneath and takes a stretch, groaning as his back cracks. He's getting old, he mulls.

The lockdown that the country had been put under as preventive measures only meant that Chris would go through it with Sebastian. So far, despite the awfulness to the situation, Chris has enjoyed being with Sebastian like this, just themselves and the day with nothing to do. After so long of being apart on busy schedules, Chris has been enjoying the alone time immensely.

He runs to the bathroom to take a leak and brush his teeth. It's only seven a.m but he's always been an early bird and Sebastian has always despised early starts, so he won't be up for a couple hours and until then, Chris thinks to go for a run and clear his mind, normally he'd go to the park and do rounds there, but with the lockdown situation, he's been preferring to instead take the hikers route. It's more intense but it means he gets to really push himself, rid the excess energy.

Sebastian on the other hand, he's been taking it easy, Chris loves how Sebastians just taken the time to indulge himself of things he wasn't able to with filming and needing to be a specific way for a role. He eats sugared doughnuts for breakfast because he's always had the biggest sweet tooth yet he would still work out abs and legs with Chris because he doesn't want to shock his body when he needs to go back to working out more intensely. Chris thinks workouts haven't been so fun as when they're following YouTube videos by people who really should be more students than trainers. Sebastian makes Chris bodily laugh with the way he complains about the trainers, corrects them about their forms and leaves very constructive criticism under their videos, actual constructive criticism because he's not an asshole, but at the same time, the very clickbait-ish titles and unrealistic claims projected throughout the video get him very heated, and rightly so Chris thinks.

Spring brings the sun but Chris always forgets that the winter wind doesn't fade away until summer, it's a shock to his system when he steps outside and a chilly breeze finds its way up his shorts. He shakes his legs, jogging on the spot, builds up his speed before he sets off, let's himself be guided by google maps and runs until his mind divests itself of the intrusive thoughts.

Chris started his run at seven and reaches home about nine a.m. he hasn't even fully opened the door before there's a medium sized fluff ball barking right up his face.

"Hey boy." Chris chuckles between enthusiastic licks to his face. "Calm down, you're going to wake up sebby-"

"He's already woken me up." Chris hears a voice interrupt. And then he's looking up to two pale, slim but muscled legs that support the most ethereal being Chris has ever seen in his life. And despite how long he's been with Sebastian he doesn't think he'll ever get over Seb with his hair pulled and tied into the tiniest baby knot he can manage atop his head, and an overly large hoodie swallowing him. It's him in the most basic form but Chris is so in love with the domesticity of it.

Chris swallows-gulps, more like- his tongue seemingly to large for his mouth. "Hi." Is all he can manage.

"Good morning to you too." Sebastian says, closing their front door before he walks to the kitchen. He's never been much of a morning person, Chris knows this, but that's something about Sebastian that makes Chris adore him more. He doesn't know why, maybe it's the challenge, the sass.

Chris being Chris, doesn't take that for a morning greeting. He's hot on Sebastian's feet and quickly crowds the younger man to the wall. "Just good morning, huh baby?"

"Chris," Sebastians whines, eyebrows raised but mouth pulled into a tired smile, "I haven't even had my coffee yet, fuck off."

"Nu-uh baby," Chris smirks, pinning Sebastian further, they've been with each other so long that they're almost perfectly in sync, Chris knows when to try Sebastian and when to not. "Gimme a kiss."

"Earn it, jerk." Sebastian huffs, eyes playful as he tries to free himself from Chris's grasp.

Chris tightens his grip as he gapes. "Jesus baby, what's gotten you into a twist huh?" Chris presses a kiss to Sebastians neck then jaw.

Sebastian relaxes into Chris's hold, melting back into the wall. He sighs, Chris thinks he sounds worn out. "I'm so fucking _tired_ of this Chris- this quarantine, this lockdown, this fucking virus." Sebastian clarifies.

Chris releases Sebastians wrists to take his hands. He presses a kiss onto those beloved knuckles and touches his forehead against Sebastian's. "I know baby, me too. I can't wait 'til we're able to leave and not worry about infecting or being infected. But we'll do what we can to protect the people and hospital staff."

Sebastian hums. "I get it and I really wish we could do more to help, we've donated and shit but fuck- I'm so grateful I have you and that we've got food and a roof over our heads, we're so fucking privileged, yet I'm so fucking exhausted." He groans and tries to run a hand through his hair but the tiny bun pulling most of his hair back stops him.

Chris uses his own fingers to push back the strands that fall into Sebastians face, they're getting longer and longer, Chris secretly wants Sebastian to never go back to the barber because he loves Sebastians long hair so much. "We'll get through this sweetheart," Chris murmurs because there's not much else he knows to say.

"I know," Seb whispers with his eyes glittering. Chris presses a kiss to his forehead and rests his lips there. He pulls Sebastian into a hug, hope it translates the amount of love he has for him."My mom called whilst you were out," Seb finally says, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh yeah? What did she say?"

"Just the usual, how we were, how I needed to visit her as soon as it was safe to..."

"And?" Chris asks, because there's a very telling smirk on Sebastians face.

"She got _very_ passionate about grandbabies." The younger man moves from his position against Chris and sits on the island, Chris is fast to slot himself between Sebastians legs.

"What about them?" Chris laughs.

"How she wants them."

Chris grins, "did you tell her we were looking?"He replies, and Dodger barks just then as if saying, hey! I'm here, I'm your baby why're you looking for more!,"I hear you buddy, but how about little playmate huh? It could be fun."

"I did, but apparently we're not looking fast enough. Said that if I was a woman, I'd have given her a ton of kids by now- _I know_ dodger, it's outrageous huh? Grandma doesn't think you're enough baby, she wants more."

"Oh my god." Chris groans out loud before he laughs his way out of the embarrassment.

"My exact reaction." Sebastian replies nonchalantly.

"I'll need to give her ring as soon as I'm done with callin' my own mom." Chris grins.

"Please do, she's dying to talk to her favourite son-in-law."

"Her favourite son." Chris beams as he presses a kiss to Sebastians lips.

Sebastian hums into the kiss, really getting into it until dodger starts yipping, it's breakfast time for him as much as it is for them. "Baby wants breakfast." He states before popping a blueberry into his mouth.

"Is baby you or dodger in this context." Chris asks his face against Sebastians shoulder for a minute, The smell of Sebastians skin is comforting, rich- it's the expensive oud he wears that never quite leaves his skin despite being washed and a couple days old. Chris loves it.

"It's both- no dodger, you're his second baby after me. I'm daddy's first, sweetheart."

Chris laughs. They'll get through breakfast, and maybe will workout, he isn't too sure. Chris knows his therapist told him to keep with his routines, but he knows it's one of those days that needs to _pass_ before they can go back to their normal.

A day is just a day, Chris knows there will be many more to follow it, so he'll take it easy, love on his husband who's starting to feel the brunt of the isolation, the implications of being stuck inside. Maybe they'll go for a walk later with Dodger, but of course away from anywhere too public. Maybe then they'll take a swim in Chris's pool outside. Or Chris thinks to get his old records out and have a lazy day inside because he doesn't always need to be on the go-go-go.

Or maybe he'll work on getting the grandkids their moms are so obsessed over. In the lesser, unrealistic way that requires Sebastian and him naked under sheets. The thought makes him smile.

Sebastian starts saying something to dodger and Chris can the vibrations from where his head is on Sebastians collarbones. He thinks he could spend the rest of his life just like this, close and in between Sebastians legs, head on his chest and his heartbeat lulling him into a state of serenity. "I guess one good thing came out of this lockdown, I'm with you so much I've forgotten what it was like to be alone."

Sebastian takes Chris's face then, leaves small kiss his nose. "Same," he whispers, "I guess we both got so caught up in work, we didn't realise what we were neglecting."

"Took the words outta my mouth sweetheart." Chris agrees, his voice a low rumble because of the lump in his throat.

"You gonna start crying on me Evans?" Sebastian teases, voice soft. He cups Chris's face.

"I'll always cry on you Sebby." Chris replies playfully.

"And I'll always comfort you when you do," Sebastian reaffirms.

•••

Later, sometime when the sun is dwindling down and the sky looks like an artist's palette, when their FaceTime calls with family have been done, dodger walked and afternoon workouts completed. They'd even attempted yoga, Chris learns that Sebastian is way, _way_ more flexible than he lets on. This translates itself into something that leads them to the bedroom.

Sebastian gasps, shivers under Chris's touch, hands touching everywhere, fingertips grazing over areas that Chris knows to be the most sensitive. Their bedroom playlist is playing somewhere in the background, Chris can hear it through the rushing of blood in his ears, Sebastians choice of something slow, sultry and full of bass. He mimes the lyrics as he presses up into Chris's body. It's electric. Their skin sticking together, the room feels stifling in the best way.

When they both come, it's Sebastian first and Chris right after, Sebastian riding Chris through the aftershocks, Chris grunts and flips them so Sebastian is underneath him again, too sensitive, his boyfriend is insatiable. Chris kisses Seb through the last of embers until he can do nothing but collapse onto the body below, muscles and bones like jelly. He feels Sebastian giggles softly, too blissed out to even think about moving.

The music is still playing in the background, but Chris is sure it's on shuffle, he vaguely recognises the song from being on the radio, "walk through fire for you, just let me adore you..." he hums into Sebastians chest, the younger man snorts. Like, really Chris?

"It's the only thing I'll ever do, the only I'll ever do." In tune to the background music Chris sings, slightly off key. But still, when Chris lifts his head he see'a that gorgeous smile on Sebastians face, his favourite smile of all smiles that could've ever smiled.

"Chris," Sebastian whispers.

“I’m listenin’ darlin’?" Chris responds, he must look like a right dope, he can't even open his eyes fully, but still. He smiles at the voice that beckons him.

"I can't feel my legs."

"No need to flatter me sweetheart," Chris winks, or at least tries to. He settles his head back on Sebastian's chest.

"Baby," Sebastian huffs, Chris can hear the laughter in his tone.

"I know babe, five more mins an' I'll move, need to shower." Chris mumbles out before he snuggles back into his baby.

He knows five minutes will turn into an hour soon if he doesn't move. Sebastians so comfy underneath him, but as the endorphins fade away, he knows it mustn't be the most comfortable position. They'll get up. Chris uses the tips of his fingers to soothe that into Sebastian's skin. The sun has almost fully set and Chris feels glad the day ended this way, glad that it's over with, they can leave any of their bad feelings and focus on the moment right then. Chris let's himself become boneless, Sebastian will shove him off if he gets too uncomfy, so Chris soaks up in the love, the closeness.  
  


Tomorrow will be another day, be it good or bad, with the current situation Chris doesn't know what it'll bring, but he does know that through it all he hasSebastian, and that, despite how fuckin' corny it sounds, is all he fuckin' needs.

•

**Author's Note:**

> my first foray into Evanstan fic, hi hi.
> 
> This tiny baby ficlet that popped into my mind after watching Sebastians podcast with Don about how he’s alone during this lockdown/pandemic. And this got conjured up bc my lil evanstan heart couldn’t take the fact that he wasn’t with Chris during this time. So this might be a bit all over the place (is all over the place) I’m no writer, the furthest thing from one 🥺
> 
> Hope yall are keeping safe and are healthy, all the love and sunshine and happiness. <3<3 stay safe, stay indoors and protect yourselves and the people around you 
> 
> Add me on tumblr so we can talk n cry ab these two/anything marvel 🥺Tumblr: cherrybuchanan 🍒


End file.
